


fall into me and then

by firebrands



Series: tumblr prompt fills [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: for anon, who prompted with "a cute first date with a shy Steve and/or Tony"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompt fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	fall into me and then

Steve hasn’t felt this way since he was 12, when he finally realized that it was butterflies in his belly that made him feel woozy. It wasn’t, you know. Nausea. The butterflies in his belly feel particularly wild, today. Wilder than when he’d finally blurted out, “yes, please” when Tony had asked him to dinner. 

Steve stands in front of the mirror and adjusts the way his shirt is tucked in. He appraises himself with a critical eye (the same one he reserves for when he goes on his monthly visits to the MoMA) and then takes a deep breath as he untucks his shirt.

He stares at himself again, notices the creases on the bottom of his crisp, dark blue button down, and drags a hand down his face in frustration before he tucks his shirt back in.

On the table, his phone buzzes with a text from Tony: _Oh god don’t tell me there’s an alert_

It continues to buzz in Steve’s hand as more messages come in:

_or do you want to reschedule_

_we can totally reschedule_

_let’s reschedule_

Steve can practically feel Tony’s anxiety through the screen, and he presses the call button. He lets out a harsh breath through his nose while waiting for Tony to pick up.

“Hey, hi, I’m–”

“I’m on the way down to the garage,” Steve says, feeling much more confident than he feels.

“All right, no pressure, you know, whatever,” Tony says, sounding flippant. But Steve knows better, these days.

Tony is standing alone in the garage, surrounded by his cars. He’s fiddling with his phone.

“Hey,” Steve says, catching his attention.

Tony looks up at him, his smile wide and hopeful. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

They look at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter.

“I feel weird,” Steve admits, knowing full well that he’ll need to open this part of the conversation, especially since Tony did the heavy lifting by asking him to dinner in the first place. It’s only fair.

“Thank god,” Tony says, clearly relieved. “I thought it was just me.”

“No,” Steve laughs again, feeling even more self conscious now that he sees what Tony’s wearing: a plain grey suit and a white shirt under, three buttons open. Steve blinks when he catches himself staring at the exposed stripe of skin.

“Cool,” Tony says, glancing at Steve and then looking away as he licks his lips. “Cool.”

Steve realizes he’s been standing at parade rest. He takes a deep breath to try and relax himself.

“Hey, Tony,” he says, reaching out to stop Tony, who is wringing his hands.

“Hm?” Tony stops, looks up.

“I’m going to kiss you now, so we get over the weirdness,” Steve says, pulling Tony in, close enough so their chests are touching. “Okay?”

Tony’s pupils are blown, his mouth slightly parted open. “Okay,” he whispers.

Steve bites his lip, trying to drum up as much courage as he can, before he bends down to kiss Tony. The kiss deepens, and they pull away breathless.

“How about we reschedule dinner,” Tony says, Steve’s jaw cupped in his hand, thumb brushing circles on Steve’s cheek.

Steve laughs, before bending down to kiss Tony again. “But you told me I could drive,” he murmurs against Tony’s lips.

“Christ, Rogers,” Tony says, sliding his hands down to encircle Steve’s waist. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr saw it first [here](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/post/186977171750/hey-idk-if-u-still-take-prompts-but-i-love-your)
> 
> title from Gimme Love by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
